


Bedtimes and Fairy-Tales

by HopeHazard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeHazard/pseuds/HopeHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish can't go to sleep with a story, Sherlock questions John's 'fairy-tales'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtimes and Fairy-Tales

“With a final blow from his sword, Captain Holmes slayed the vicious Moriarty Sea-Monster and saved the entire ship! All the other pirates cheered for him as they sailed off, never having to worry about the evil creature again. The end.” John smiled down at Hamish, who was curled up by his side and fighting a losing battle against sleep. 

The six-year-old yawned and mumbled sleepily, “Another story, Daddy.”

John chuckled and ruffled his hair lightly. “No, I think that’s enough for tonight. Bedtime.” Hamish started to protest before another yawn overtook him and he just nodded and snuggled down into his pillow. John leaned down and kissed his forehead, and carefully stood up and left the room, softly closing the door behind him. He walked down to the kitchen where Sherlock was bent over a microscope. 

“What was the story tonight?” Sherlock asked without looking up. 

John kissed his temple and squeezed his shoulder as he walked by. “Captain Holmes’s defeat of the evil Moriarty Sea-Monster.” 

Sherlock frowned and turned around in his chair. “I wish you wouldn’t tell him those stories. He’ll have nightmares. It’s bad enough you wake up in a fit occasionally, we don’t need him doing it as well.” John rolled his eyes, coming over to sit in Sherlock’s lap sideways. He wrapped his arms around his neck, and immediately Sherlock’s arms encircled John’s waist, holding him secure. 

“Hamish is fine,” John reassured him. “He asks for those stories. He loves to hear all about the bad guys you’ve defeated.” Sherlock scoffed, but nuzzled his face into John’s neck.

“I just don’t want to scare him,” Sherlock admitted quietly. 

John ran a hand through Sherlock curls and kissed the top of his head. “That’s the good thing about fairy-tales, though. They’re not scary. Not with the right hero, anyways.”

Sherlock huffed and muttered, “I’m hardly a hero.”

“I beg to differ,” John chuckled in amusement. He lifted Sherlock’s head up to give him a proper kiss. After a second, Sherlock sighed and responded, his hand slowly slipping down to the waistband of John’s jeans. “No,” John broke apart with a smile. “Not with Hamish upstairs.” He got up and started walking towards their bedroom. “Besides, it’s way past your bedtime, mister.”

Sherlock made a quiet noise of irritation and followed behind John, asking mockingly, “Will you tell me a story?”


End file.
